The Protectors of Moebius
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: The history of Sonic & Co. as they have to deal with their problems and enemies before and after that Xuc fez-Incident, which changed everything. Pairings: Sonamy, Knuxaze, Shadria, Silvikal Please rate and review!
1. Blaze thinks back

_Note: I don´t own any of the characters or locations, except my own creations! Enjoy!_

**Blaze thinks back**  
It was a great night sleep on Mobius . In Emerald Town burned not a single light and Angel Island hovered quietly above the sea. The Master Emerald rested quietly on his shrine and shimmered in the moonlight. Knuckles the Echidna , the guardian of the Master Emeralds and winner of numerous , profoundly evil enemies slept soundly, as well as his 9- year-old daughter Ember , and his 7- year-old son Smoke. Only one person was still awake : Blaze the Cat , Princess from another dimension . Her head rested on the chest of her husband , and she listened to his quiet breaths. She just could not sleep. ` It 's amazing what all happened since that afternoon in the castle ` , she was just thinking . She could still remember exactly :  
On a Sunday eight years ago were five figures at a table and were served : Blaze , her then lover Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles , Tails and Cream . It was after the victory over Cyborg Nazo ( The Return of Nazo ) . All five were sitting at a table and let it once be fine . On the left sat Silver and Blaze , while Knuckles , Tails and Cream had taken place on the opposite side . While Tails and Cream hearty tucked in , amiably chatting and Knuckles already sitting there the whole time with his eyes closed and arms folded, to Silver and Blaze could not control and kissed each other during the afternoon all the time. What is thought their friends doing , they do not seem interested . The couple and Cream probably thought Knuckles was doing so because he did not want to witness the kissing , because that all knew : Knuckles had , in terms of relationships, the absolutely same opinion as Shadow . And what Shadow the Hedgehog , the ultimate life form, held from relationships , everyone could think of. However, Tails was the only one who noticed that Knuckles was restless with time. He was about to speak to him about it , as his new radar did a message . Obviously Cream was the only one who was interested in it .

"What is the kind of a radar and why it beeps so ?"She asked Tails .

He wanted to answer, but he was interrupted . Silver and Blaze wanted to approach just for another kiss, as Knuckles suddenly jumped up and slammed his fist on the table that all persons within frightened so hard to death.

"DAMN! Sonic just yet has a lot to light heart! He should have finished him then!" he exclaimed.

"Say, are you crazy ? You scared us to death! "he was immediately yelled at by Silver and Blaze .

" What do you mean , Knuckles ? "

" And did your anxiety might have something to do with the message of my power level radar? " Cream and Tails wanted to know .

But their questions were answered by another voice that Knuckles let cringe : " It is a great honor to see you again , Knuckles and Tails. "

Knuckles heard a metallic noise as a shadow behind them landed Knuckles spun around and saw just that what he had feared ...

_Well, who is probably the shade? Find it out in the next chapter !_


	2. Silver vs Metal Nazo

_(I know, i know, this chapter is very similar to the Dbz movie " Coolers return" , but it just so well fitted and it is one of my favorite Dbz movies. I don´t own anything except my creations. Enjoy! )_

**Silver vs. Metal Nazo  
**"Hahahahahahahahaha ! As easy as you think , you will not get rid of me ! I 'm back and this time I will not make a mistake ! You remember what my goal was, right Knuckles ? " " Yes, but the Master Emerald you do not get , Nazo ." the echidna replied with cold air. He now faced a being that he knew only too well. A hedgehog, the two conspicuous spines sticking out of the back. However, his fur had been then light blue , now he had none at all anymore, but his skin was covered everywhere with metal. Nazo . " Hmhmhm , stubborn as ever. Then I must have no other choice but to destroy you. " Nazo smiled coldly . Then Silver intervened : "We disturb your little small talk so reluctant , but who exactly is that? Cream , Blaze and I have never seen before , but it´s probably anyway only one of Eggman's Clowns." It was easy to see that Nazos smooth façade got cracked after the hedgehog had said that. But Silver did not seem to notice and went on : "The fact that you 're so excited Knuckles , has no reason . We know all that the Master Emerald disappears from time to time in a supernatural way . Why don´t you let me fight that guy and train better times instead of always laying - " " SHUT UP ! " Knuckles had listened attentively , and his voice trembled with anger. " You have no idea of my life! I train more often than you, you mentally disturbed pincushion ! You really shouldn't underestimate this guy! Shadow and Sonic have told you that they had to fuse in a fight against an especially powerful enemy ? "" Yeah , so what? " Blaze did not understand in the least what Knuckles was getting at. The talk of the ant echidna began namely slowly to annoy . Now Tails took the word : "That was his merit . His name is Nazo and he's really overpowering. If you make a mistake with him , it's with your happy life situation over! " What followed stunned and angry Tails Knuckles and Nazo in an unexpected way . While Cream was frightened and tried to hide behind Tails and Knuckles to Silver Blaze and could not stop laughing . " Yes, of course ! And our future family name is to be called " brain fuck " " In your naivety and stupidity that I believe you on the spot. " Knuckles interrupted the urge to laugh Blaze and Silver. " Up! You're just too weak to stop him ! And to you to prove it, I , Silver the Hedgehog, will blow this over-sized tin can into the nirvana ! "Knuckles don´t seemed to like that . " Listen to me, you make a big mistake ! " "He makes no mistake at all . " Blaze said reported with haughty tone to speak. Turning to Silver she shouted, " Finish him , darling! You can do everything! " " As you wish , my princess ! " And with that, Silver crashed on to Nazo .  
The talk of this silver hedgehog went very much against the grain of Nazos. Silver headed straight up to him and punched him in the face with full force. No reaction of pain in Nazo . Instead, he let his right hand shot down hard on Silvers right shoulder , which caused a terrible crackling and a shrill cry of pain . " AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! " Silver could only scream as he felt the inconceivably great pain that came from his shoulder. " Be quiet ," Nazo hissed and rammed the metal knee into Silvers gut . As Silver leaned over because of the hit, Nazo sent him a powerful blow to the chin , so that Silver was thrown backwards and came up on his back. Nazo walked toward Silver who was writhing in pain. "There has probably someone leaned too far out the window, right weakling ? " the metal hedgehog scoffed. Silver could not respond. "You know what ? I'll break your other shoulder too , because it's fun ! " After a second, also Silvers left shoulder was broken, and Silver's cries of pain became unbearable .  
_  
The new Metal Nazo has everything under control. Is that Silvers end? Can this new opponent really be so powerful? What will happen next? Stay tuned!_


	3. History lesson with Metal Nazo

_( As I said, very similar to the Metal Cooler movie. Moreover Knuckles could be a little stronger than you think. I don´ t own anything except my creations. Enjoy! )  
_**History lesson with Metal Nazo**

He knew no mercy. He was now standing directly over Silver and stepped on the chest of the fallen Hedgehog ever and ever again. Every time Nazo came up , it had a bloodcurdling scream result . Blaze and the others were shocked by Nazos cruelty. They could not turn away from it , they were frozen. Eventually Blaze risked a glance at Knuckles , who was also in place. But with him it was different. His expression did not even distorts , he looked Nazos torture without any emotions .  
Knuckles stood there and did not move. He had a lot more evil things witnessed and experienced myself as shocked him so fast any more. However, what bothered him was that Nazo Silver gave more attention than him, and also already saw this cat all the time over at him . "Enough now with this comedy ! " They all stared at him. Knuckles started moving and went straight for Nazo . He grinned and turned to him. " Aha, the replacement is coming! And I thought , this washcloth here would have to snuff it alone! " Knuckles said nothing, he continued to walk until he was standing directly in front of Nazo . Blaze , Cream and Tails were all thinking the same thing: ` This is suicide! Whatever he's up to , he should leave it! ` For a moment, Nazo and Knuckles stared at her. Then , just as Nazos guard was off , Knuckles ' fist broke up suddenly and dug into Nazos chest before Knuckles threw him into the nearest rock. "Y-Y-You ? " it sounded from below. Knuckles looked down and saw a crippled white body writhing in front of him. "I warned you. But you haven´t heard. Now you´re just dead weight. Get out of my sight!" And with this words Knuckles kicked him in the side sending him flying away until he met with the ground a few meters away. Blaze was filled with so much anger it robbed her words. "Now leave this guy to me." The echidna said. "Don´t you dare to interfere!" Just after he had said that the rock exploded with a loud `bang!´ and the metallic creature stood there again. He had not even a scratch."Hmhmhmhmhmhm, so brave as ever I see" Nazo grinned. "And you´re so tough and disgusting as ever." Knuckles replied. "Now you may still spit great tones, but let´s see if you can still do that after I´m done with you!" Nazo said as he went in battle position. Now a small grin appeared on Knuckles´ face. "Wanna bet?" "Don´t worry, I´ll make sure your dead will be painful!" Nazo answered with a slightly expression on his face as he jumped and tried to kick in Knuckles´ face, but Knuckles crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking his kick. Knuckles took his hands away, causing Nazo to flew backwards, and aimed for his metallic stomach. Of course Nazo was to fast for him and teleported right before Knuckles could hit him. As Knuckles landed, he searched for Nazo. Nazo appeared behind him, but he teleported soon as Knuckles tried to hit him. After that, Nazo teleported repeatedly so that no one could follow him with the eyes. As Knuckles turned his head he got kicked in the back out of nowhere. As he fell forward Nazo appeared in front of him and punched him in the face sending Knuckles flying backwards. Just before he hit the ground Knuckles did a roll backwards and landed on his feet. But just after he landed Nazo attacked him with punches and kicks out of all directions. Blaze, Cream, Tails and the injured Silver watched this with pure shock in her eyes. `I wanted to fight against THIS?´ Silver thought. After he was finished Nazo appeared a few meters away from Knuckles. "Is that all?" Nazo grinned coldly. "I didn´t even come close to use my full power!" But Knuckles just started to laugh a bit. "So you´re fighting with your speed. This is all I wanted to know." "What do you mean by that?" Nazo asked. "You´ll see that soon." Knuckles told him with much confidence in his voice. "But you can explain us how the hell you survived!" "Oh that´s easy" Nazo smiled evilly. "What would you say if your little egg puppet has built another one of his little egg stars?" "He has built another Death Egg?" Tails gasped. "You heard right, fox", Nazo continued. "It went like this: I´m afraid to tell you that your weak hedgehogs have not defeated me last time. They only took a few body parts from me, but nothing more. Sure I would´ve died in the depths of space but the doctor´s little toy saved my life! As he wasn´t there my unconscious body got sucked in by some strange machine and fell into the apperat that transformed me into this! I just had to destroy all of the clean robots and I had already the control over the entire station! Please have a look in the sky!" As Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Tails and Blaze looked in the sky they recognized what he meant. There was a giant metallic ball flying over the Sol Palace, only with Nazo´s face instead of Eggman´s. "Huh, interesting. But let us come back to the topic." Nazo turned to Knuckles realizing that one of the echidna´s knees was touching the ground. His fists were clenched and touched the ground too. After closer looking Nazo realized that Knuckles was collecting energy. "So you´re fighting with your speed, aren´t you?," Knuckles asked. "Well, that is all I wanted to know. Because now I can strike back!" Nazo laughed. "And how do you want to strike back, you slowpoke?" "Slowpoke, good keyword! Because in one second I´ll keep up with you" Knuckles said with a grin. Then he started screaming. The others were completely caught off guard as the ground began to shake. All eyes were on Knuckles. Suddenly the sky was covered with dark clouds and a sparking lightning struck down right in the body of the echidna. All had to cover their eyes, except Nazo. He was looking surprised. Knuckles was completely uninjured. As Blaze took her hands from her eyes, she realized that the echidna´s fists were sparkling. As Knuckles stood up he tensed his muscles, causing the bolts on his fists to spread over his whole body. "**Legacy of the Echidna-Clan: Agility Mode!**"

_Whew, now the fight is getting intense. Will Knuckles´ new technique surpass the evil metal hedgehog? Find out next chapter!_


	4. Knuckles vs Metal Nazo

_I don´t own anything except my own creations. Enjoy!_

**Knuckles vs. Metal Nazo**

"Agility? Now what does that little trick do?" Nazo still seemed unimpressed.

"Yes, you heard right", Knuckles answered with calm voice. "And I bet that you´ll meet with a little surprise of mine."

"Yeah, maybe so. Just do it quickly." Nazo said bored and blinked.

But as he re-opened his eyes Knuckles was gone.

"Huh, where did he go-uaaaaarrrrgh!" He was interrupted by Knuckles´ fist drilling in his jaw.

"Ho-How did you?"

"As I said, you´ll meet a little surprise." Knuckles replied.

Then he swung up his other sparking fist and gave Nazo an uppercut, sending him flying. But even before Nazo could react Knuckles appeared in front of him and smashed him with folded arms back to the ground. After Nazo stood up Knuckles appeared behind him and tried to kick Nazo´s head, but this time Nazo was able to block it. And this time Nazo could see Knuckles disappearing in a bright thunderbolt. He turned around and saw Knuckles standing a few meters away from him.

" How can you keep up with me?", Nazo asked aghast. "This is impossible! You were not so fast at our last meeting!"

"Actually it´s very simple.", Knuckles explained. "A few months before this I realized that power is not everything in battle. That was probably the reason why you classified me as weak because I couldn´t keep up with your speed. So I started training my speed and this is the result. So let me ask you something: Can you keep up with a lightning?"

Nazo´s expression changed from aghast to pure anger. "I can keep up with you any time, you worthless scum! Bring it on, bastard!" and he lunged at Knuckles.

"He´s incredible!"

Tails and the others had also watched Knuckles `Transformation´.

"I´m pretty sure he can beat him now!" Tails said.

"Go Mr. Knuckles!" Cream cheered.

Silver and Blaze stayed silent. Silver because his crippled body didn´t allow him to speak. Blaze because she was, even if she didn´t want to admit it, really impressed. She actually thought that the echidna was a show-off, the mouth bigger than the power. But now she saw that he´s even stronger than Sonic…

The air couldn´t stay quiet. Every half second fists and metal met. They were about the same speed. Knuckles and Nazo first only soared around, colliding with each other again and again, but now they stopped and stood face to face, pushing their hands together (just like Goku and Cell did). No one of them wanted to give away. They pressed themselves against each other for 2 full minutes, then both thought the same and teleported themselves a few meters back. Nazo was still looking as if nothing had happened, but you could see that Knuckles was a bit exhausted.

"What, you´re already finished?", Nazo sneered. "I´m a bit disappointed for the fact that you were able to keep up with me. Do you really think that this would be enough to be a challenge for me?"

"…"

"No, it´s not that easy! Your technique has maybe increased your speed to keep up with me, but what´s with your power? You have decreased it to increase your speed, don´t you?"

"…"

"Just as I thought. Then it´s too easy for me to kill you. Because I haven´t used my full power. Not yet!"

Now Knuckles´ face expression changes from indifference to uncertainty.

"Yeah, now the things are getting interesting, right", Nazo grinned. "Now watch and prepare yourself to die!"

Everybody watched with horror as the metallic creature clenched his fists and little lightnings began to twitch all over his body. The stones around him flew up as the whole ground began to shake and shattered one by one. The grey aura that had formed left a really wide crater in the ground.

"Now I have power AND speed!", Nazo announced. "You´re done for! Die!"

Knuckles bared his teeth as Nazo attacked him again. Nazo didn´t teleported himself but rushed straight at Knuckles and their forearms collided. But Knuckles immediately noticed that Nazo haven´t lied. He was now pressed backwards by Nazo. Nazo swung his other arm to punch him, but Knuckles was able to jump over it. However, as Nazo appeared before him he couldn´t dodge Nazo´s red energy ball which went right on his chest. Knuckles got pressed down by the energy ball until both met the ground again where the ball exploded.

"Hahahahahahaha! Do you now have regrets to challenge a superior warrior to battle?" Nazo laughed.

But as the smoke disappeared, Nazo saw that the echidna had hold his arms, which were still sparking, before his face, saving his live through that. As Knuckles stood up he coughed blood. There was now a wound on his forehead which coursed a red line of blood over his left eye.

"Beautiful war paint!" Nazo said sardonically.

"Stop chattering and fight like a man, you coward!" Knuckles bellowed.

"As you wish, scum!" Nazo answered and landed back on the ground.

This time it was Knuckles who attacked first but Nazo simply leaned his head to the left and dodged that way. Then both lunged at each other again.

Tails and the others watched the direct duel of the two fighters. It was not really nice because it was obviously Nazo who had the upper hand and Knuckles´ body got covered with more wounds.

"Shit! He´s –ah- going to lose!",Silver brought out. "J-Just like m-me!"

"This is terrible! I can´t watch it!" Cream covered her eyes.

"If we won´t do anything, is this the end of all of us!" Blaze said. `Come on, you can do it!´

`Please Knuckles, you have to defeat him, otherwise he will kill us!´, Tails thought. `Hang on!´

In this moment Nazo hald one metal arm right before Knuckles´ face.

"You´re in for a little surprise?" Nazo grinned.

Suddenly the palm snapped to the side and made a mess of cables free, which soared out and wrapped around the echidna´s head.

"What is this" Knuckles asked disgusted.

"You´ll be `shocked´, I promise! Hahahahahahaha!"

After Nazo said that the cables started transporting electricity, which made Knuckles´ body vibrating. The electricity was now running through his veins, which also could see from the outside because Knuckles was glowing white. Now even Blaze was shocked.

`This monster!´she thought.

But even in this hopeless-looking situation Knuckles was able to lift his hands. He stretched them and hold his fists together, right in front of Nazo´s head.

"Now what could this mean?" Nazo asked humorous.

"Keep speaking, you blab!", Knuckles said with solid voice through the cables. "Meanwhile I´ll the electrical charge, which I added to me to increase my speed, now release again!"

"Wait, release…?" Nazo asked but it was to late for him.

The electrical aura was now floating together in Knuckles´ fists, causing them to glow light blue.

"It´s too late for you now!", Knuckles exclaimed. "Take this! _**Electrical storm blast!**_"

A bright, sparking beam shot out of Knuckles´ fists which Nazo couldn´t avoid. The beam arrived directly at Nazo´s face causing the cables around Knuckles´ head to let go of him.

"Guaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" was everything Nazo could say as the thunder blast hit his face while Knuckles was flying down. Tails and Cream arrived first at Knuckles. He couldn´t land on his feet so he was about to stand up. Nazo´s body was covered with smoke as it fell down too.

"You did great, Knuckles! I bet that Nazo is dust now!" Tails praised.

" , you saved us!" Cream couldn´t stop jumping up and down.

Even Blaze stood next to him. Silver had lost consciousness.

"Impressive, you´re a lot more better than I thought." She said.

Knuckles only answered with a "Humph".

But it wasn´t over. A few seconds later the ground was shacking again as Nazo stood up. A large scratch was now on his face, obviously because of Knuckles´ attack.

"That´s it!", he cried. "I will destroy EVERYONE of you!"

But Knuckles simply clenched his fists.

"And I was hoping that I don´t have to use this." He said.

Then the earth began to shake again as Knuckles charged his energy. "Before you ask, this is the result of the training I did together with Shadow and Sonic."

Now everyone was surprised.

"And this training", he continued. "included the super transformation WITHOUT Chaos Emeralds!"

Just after Knuckles have said that, he began to cry and a few seconds later he started to glow pink, the transformation to Super Knuckles was complete. But even before Nazo and Knuckles could fight again, they were interrupted by Blaze.

"Enough is enough", she said. "I can´t just stay here and do nothing while you´re fighting for our kingdom."

"Actually I just fight him because he´s an enemy." Knuckles corrected.

"Whatever.", Blaze continued. "But I´m a princess. And I´ll protect my kingdom whatever it costs!"

First Nazo said nothing, then he began to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! And what does the strong, incredible pussy cat want to do with me?" he grinned evilly.

"This." Blaze said as she summoned the power of the Sol Emeralds transforming her into Burning Blaze. Nazo´s face expression changed not one bit. Burning Blaze stood next to Super Knuckles.

"Let´s fight together." Blaze offered.

"Fine, but don´t stand in my way." Knuckles answered.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm, let´s see how good your teamwork is." Nazo grinned.

Then the three rushed towards each other.

_Wow, this will be a tough battle. Can Knuckles and Blaze work well enough together to defeat the evil metal monster Nazo? Why is he so self-confident? Does he have still tricks left? There´s only one way to find it out…on the next chapter! See ya!_


	5. The root of all evil

_Well guys, BerserkKnuckles 791 is back! The fight will end in this chapter! But I will only write e.g. Knuckles instead of Super Knuckles because of saving space. Enjoy!_

**The root of all evil**

Metal Nazo fired electrical blasts out of his hands as the three rushed towards each other. As the two Super forms dodged the balls out of pure electricity they came really close to each other. As Knuckles realized that and the slight blush on Blazes cheeks, he growled and increased his speed. Knuckles was the first one who reached the enemy. The two instantly started to fight in the air. Their speed was intense, no one could follow their actions. Except for Blaze. She took the chance as Knuckles appeared behind Nazo and got him in a lever grip. She stormed towards them and prepared a punch in Nazo´s face by setting her right hand on fire. Millimeters before her fist could hit his face Nazo grinned and teleported himself. But Blaze didn´t noticed this until she saw Knuckles flying backwards. Nazo appeared above the back staggering Knuckles and smashed him with folded arms in the ground. First Blaze had apologizing thoughts but she had to throw them away instantly as Nazo attacked her next. He swung his right foot forward and aimed at Blaze´s head but she was able to block it. But she got pressed backwards by the impact of the kick.

`Hmhmhmhmhm, she isn´t as strong as Knuckles is.´, Nazo thought. `I´ll finish her off quickly so I can face Knuckles without any interruptions.´

He stretched his right hand forward and opened it so his palm was right in front of her face. Then a few bolts twitched over his hand and a little electronic ball formed himself. In Blaze´s face was now pure fear because she saw what he did to Silver and Knuckles.

"Princess or not, don´t stand in my way!", Nazo growled. "Begone!"

Suddenly, just before the metallic hedgehog could fire his blast, a pink glowing object approached them and crashed in Nazo´s side. It was Knuckles using the Super Spin Dash. While Nazo was dazed of the strike, Knuckles used the Spin Dash again but this time he came from above. He spun several times around himself, giving Nazo several strikes in the face and sending him flying into the castle wall. Knuckles flew next to Blaze.

"I must give you back something." He began.

Blaze blushed again slightly, thinking about what he meant.

But what she couldn´t think of was that Knuckles just rammed his knee into her stomach.

"That was for the fire punch." He said calmly.

Blaze was about to get furious but Nazo flew out of the wall again and drilled his fists into the two Super forms, his left fist into Blaze´s stomach and his right one into Knuckles´ stomach. Blaze flew backwards, Knuckles caught himself again and punched in Nazo´s metallic face. Soon the two fought again. Nazo tried to shock Knuckles again with his cables but the echidna caught them, whirled him around and threw him away. Knowing that the steel monster will catch himself again, Knuckles took the opportunity and fired a lot of energy blasts at the back-flying Nazo. Then Blaze approached him with her right foot ahead, hitting his chin so he crashed into the ground. Knuckles appeared beside her.

"Any ideas how we destroy him with one blow?" Knuckles asked.

"I have one technique that could quite bothering him." The cat answered.

"Alright, I distract him, you start your attack?"

"Gladly."

After Nazo stood up Knuckles flew instantly towards him. They ended up with pressing their hands together again. While Knuckles distracted him, Blaze started concentrating. Little flames came out of her outstretched hands and flew over her hand, joining together in big fireball, who grew more and more with the flames. Half a minute later the attack was ready.

"Now!" Blaze cried.

Knuckles understood it. He teleported himself behind Nazo and caught him in a lever grip again, presenting him to Blaze.

"I have something for you, you monster!" Blaze cried while she lifted her hands to the fire ball. "Take this! **Burning Buster!"**

She threw the ball at the two. Knuckles teleported himself away but Nazo, who wasn´t prepared, had no time for it. He tried to jump away but it was too late. The ball exploded in a ocean of flames. Now Cream and Tails approached them after they landed on the ground. Blaze switched back into her normal form.

"Wow Blaze! You did it!" Cream cried happily.

"Shall I call the garbage collection now?" Tails joked.

Everyone laughed, even Knuckles couldn´t hide his smile. The Super echidna looked down at the crater Blaze´s fire ball had created. The smoke faded slowly. The echidna took a look back, seeing the other three caring for Silver. As he looked back to the crater the smoke was faded completely. Knuckles couldn´t believe his eyes. Nazo was still standing, in his face was pure some strange reason, his right shoulder was smoking. The smoke flew away and Knuckles instantly saw the reason. His right arm doesn´t existed anymore. The arm was melted in the heat of the Burning Buster, still some melted metal dropped down from the rest of his arm. Some of the cables with which he attacked Knuckles were visible. Nazo raised slowly from the ground and flew over the highest tower of Sol Castle. Knuckles noticed that his eyes glowed for a moment in a bright orange, but meanwhile the others were just happy that Silver woke up again. Nazo gritted his teeth.

"YOU LITTLE PESTS!" he cried.

All except Knuckles looked up to him, really scared.

"YOU HAVE GIVEN ME ENOUGH TROUBLE! I´LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He lifted his remained arm in the air, building up a large red energy ball. As soon as Knuckles saw this, he knew that he had only one option left. He pressed his hand bales together and spread his fingers. Then he moved his hands back.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…" Knuckles uttered.

Then suddenly a bright green light came out of from between the fingers, followed by a energy ball with the same color which filled out the entire space. At the same time a green aura built up itself around Knuckles.

"What is he up to?", Tails asked surprised. "His energy is rising from second to second more!"

"I don´t know, why are you asking ME?" Blaze asked back.

But Knuckles´ attack was now ready.

"HEY NAZO!", he cried. "ARE YOUR READY FOR YOUR DOOM?"

"No, but YOUR doom is coming NOW!", Nazo cried back and threw his energy ball at Knuckles. "DIE!"

"HERE COMES YOUR TICKET TO HELL!", the echidna yelled, moving his arms forward. "TAKE THIS! **ECHIDNA WAVE!"**

A large, green beam shot out of his hands (just like a Kamehameha *smile*). As it hit Nazo´s energy ball, it destroyed the ball instantly.

"What is this" Nazo asked unsure.

He had no chance of dodging the wave. It was just to strong for him.

"C-C-CURSE YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Nazo cried before his body exploded in a loud `Bang!´.

The only things that remained from him were a few computer chips and pieces of metal, but they exploded right after they met the ground. Knuckles´ Super form faded and he sat down, exhausted. Blaze couldn't believe it. He impressed her again! To clear her mind she stepped over to Knuckles.

"What was that?" Blaze asked curiously.

"What, the Echidna Wave? It´s a technique I´ve taught myself.", the echidna answered. "But it´s very difficult to perform. Too difficult for someone like you or that psycho over there."

Now Blaze was really angry.

`Why the hell did he say that?´, Blaze thought. `Is his new hobby pissing me off or what?´

"Listen here, you idiot! Silver could defeat you in seconds!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, sure.", Knuckles answered. "He has already proved that."

"SHUT UP!", Blaze yelled. "Or I´ll burn.."

But Knuckles wasn´t listening. He was looking past Blaze. In his face was bewilderment. As Blaze looked to the others she noticed that they were scared, even Silver. Blaze followed their looks and couldn´t believe what she saw.

It was Metal Nazo.

He stood at the edge of a nearby cliff and had not one scratch. But it came worse. They heard metal steps and suddenly even more Metal Nazos became visible. There were hundreds of them! The robots just stood there and didn´t do anything. But then all their eyes glowed shortly in a bright orange. Knuckles knew just too good what would happen now.

"Dammit!" he said discouraged. "They´ll all attack now. That´s our end."

"Wow, I´ve never heard such words out of your mouth in my whole live!"

"Shut up, Sonic.", Knuckles snapped. "Wait, SONIC?"

He turned around and there he was. The blue blur was standing on the kingdom wall and had the Ultimate Life Form with him. Sonic showed a grin, in Shadow wasn´t any emotion.

"Tails called and told us everything about your little problem, so here we are!" Sonic explained.

"I only joined him because I want a challenge." Shadow added.

The arrival of his two friends gave Knuckles his strength back. He stood up and went super, as did Sonic and Shadow. Blaze also transformed into Burning Blaze.

"Ha, let´s get them!" Sonic grinned.

"Don´t underestimate them, Sonic." Knuckles told him.

Because they don´t wanted to cause any damage the four Super forms raised and flew to the half of the distance between their friends and the robots. There they landed again.

"Everyone ready?", the cat asked.

The rest nodded. Then they charged their attacks. Knuckles pressed his hand bales together and moved his arms back, Shadow moved his right arm back, Sonic stretched his hands out and Blaze built up her fire ball. As soon as they started charging the Metal Nazos reacted. They all moved and flew towards the Super forms one after another. The attacks were finished just before the first ones met them.

"Let´s do this! **Super Sonic Blow!**" Sonic cried.

"**Echidna Wave!**" Knuckles yelled.

"**Chaos Spear!**" Shadow announced.

"**Burning Buster!" **Blaze exclaimed.

They fired their attacks and the first ones of the robots exploded. But, unlike the first on Knuckles defeated, they released some strange green gas. As it made contact with the Super attacks, it created a much more powerful explosion. The Super forms got pulled in and couldn´t defend themselves. The last thing Knuckles saw was a Metal Nazo stretching his hand out at him. Then everything went black.

As Knuckles woke up, he saw nothing more than cables. After he realized that he was still in his Super Form he could see his friends, tied up in cables too. Shadow was already awake, Blaze and Sonic woke up in this moment.

"Ughh, my head.", Sonic groaned. "Hey, where are we?"

"_Hahahahahahaha, you´re in my personal Death Egg! Good to see you´re finally awake!_"

"Who are you?", Knuckles yelled. "Show yourself you coward!"

"_Ahahahahahaha, you know me too well, Knuckles. But if you already have forgotten me then I´ll should remind you, right?_"

Suddenly the cables on the right side swung aside, showing a throne. And on the throne sat Nazo. And this time it was not a robot.

"N-Nazo? But how?" Sonic asked shocked.

"It was pretty easy." Nazo explained. "You just underestimated me. Super Shadic was not enough to destroy all of me."

He was right. He still had particles of his actual body. His right eye, his left arm and his right femoral were original. The rest of his present body was made of metal, he was still a cyborg. But the strange thing was that his whole body was connected with some of the cables which hung down from the ceiling.

"What´s your plan this time?" Shadow barked.

"Pretty simple. I want to destroy EVERYTHING!" Nazo announced evilly.

"Destroy everything? With which power?" Sonic sneered.

"You´ll see that soon enough!", Nazo announced. " Haaaaah!"

Suddenly the cables with which Sonic&Co. were tied up started vibrating. Then they started to drain energy, transporting it to Nazo.

"Gaaaaah! My body!" Shadow groaned.

"Hahahahahahaha! That´s right! I won´t take my powers, I´ll take yours! Hahahahaha!", Nazo laughed. "All of your energy will be mine!"

"You-You can´t do this!" Knuckles uttered.

"Oh yeah, and who should stop me? Maybe your dead echidna friends?" Nazo sneered.

"What did you say?" Knuckles asked calmly.

"What? Are you already deaf?", Nazo continued. "Then you´ll join your family in soon, because they were useless just like YOU!"

Sonic and Shadow held their breath after they heard that. They knew what happened to Knuckles´ family.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Blaze asked Knuckles, but he didn´t answer.

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU!", Knuckles´ body was shaking because of his anger. "I´M… GONNA… DESTROY YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The aura Knuckles created with anger destroyed all of the cables with which he was tied. Then the echidna swung his right arm, firing a energy blast which freed Shadow.

"No way!", Nazo exclaimed. "This is impossible!"

Knuckles rushed of and punched Nazo in the face sending him flying in the nearest wall. Meanwhile Shadow had freed Sonic and Blaze. Nazo stood up slowly only to see Knuckles charging up his attack. Sonic, Shadow and Blaze also joined.

"W-W-Wait, wait! I surrender!" Nazo begged. "I take it back! Please show mercy!"

"Shove your mercy up your ass! **Echidna Wave!**" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic, Blaze and Shadow also fired their Super attacks, destroying Nazo with every cell he had left. After the true one was destroyed, the metal ones that caught the four fighters exploded one after another. Nazo´s Death Egg couldn´t exist with it´s creator too and started the selfdestruct-countdown. But with knowing Chaos Control Sonic&Co. could escape. After everything was gone they came together in the castle garden.

"I don´t know how to thank you three for saving my kingdom." Blaze said relieved.

"No big deal." Sonic grinned.

Knuckles and Shadow just stood in a corner.

"Well Sonic, we have to go back to our dimension!" Tails told Sonic while he opened the portal.

"Well, nice to see you again Blaze. Hope you´ll recover fast Silver." Sonic said while he shook both hands.

"Next time you visit us, okay?" Tails asked them.

"Of course we will." Blaze said smiling.

"Bye Blaze, I´ll miss you!" Cream said while she hugged Blaze.

Knuckles and Shadow remained silent. Then Tails opened the portal and they went through. First Sonic, then Cream and Tails. As Knuckles was about to go through, he turned around for a last time.

"Hey psycho.", he said. "I hope that you´re back on your feet soon. We don´t need a wardrobe stand without legs.

Blaze´s and Silver´s jaw dropped down as Knuckles left. Now it was Shadow´s turn.

"Hm, this guy has razor-sharp quotes sometimes." He said smiling as he went through.

Then the portal closed.

_Well, the first fight in this story is over. What will happen next? Find it out next time! See ya! BerserkKnuckles791 is out!_


End file.
